MakeDamnSure
by Kushin eX
Summary: Songfic to MakeDamnSure by Taking Back Sunday. The theme is 'How Dark Ichigo And Zangetsu joined' Dedicated to Lucifer-Allheart, my Muse.


What can I really say about this? Characters and scenario inspired by Lucifer-Allheart, take on the scenario courtesy of Moi. I don't own Bleach or MakeDamnSure, I just enjoy both of them and wish for people to enjoy them together, Kushin eX is a Non-Profit Organisation.

* * *

MakeDamnSure

_You've got this new head filled up with smoke  
I've got my veins all tangled close  
To the jukebox bars you frequent  
The safest place to hide._

Dark Ichigo lay down in this world of his. He said 'his' but what was truly his? He didn't even have a true shape, just a distorted image of his host. Dark Ichigo wasn't even his real name, just the name he preferred. Zangetsu lay next to him, asleep in a world where nobody cared. He stayed like that until the call to battle was issued and then he fought alongside the 'King.'

_A long night spent with your most obvious weakness  
You start shaking at the thought you are everything I want  
'Cause you are everything I'm not_

Speaking of that overgrown abattoir tool, he was the one Dark Ichigo hated the most. They had nothing to do in this place. Except for the one thing he had realised he could do. Fight for dominance. It started small, the occasional punches and harsh words, but it got bigger oh so rapidly. Soon they would start fighting for dominance with all they had, Zangetsu always winning but only by a smidge. This normally accounted for the Kings foul temper.

_And we lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close_

Now it had gone too far for mere amusement, he was taking over. His right leg from foot to knee were absorbing Zangetsu's left leg. It was slowly filling him up, deeper than any kind of normal penetration. He was becoming a homogenous being, a polymerisation of Hollow and Zanpaktou. Not a perfect union but it worked.

_I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way_

This was one of the few times that Dark Ichigo had cried. He knew that once this was complete, the two inner personas of the King would never be able to exist at the same time. When his memory sprung to the thoughts of their fights, he understood entirely. They knew each other better than anyone else because all they did was fight. One could learn a lot about a person that they fought just by the mere action of reacting and continuing the display. It was why he fought, not for the love of blood but for the fact that he wanted to know people. And when you couldn't fight someone anymore, it broke you down so badly.

_My inarticulate store bought hangover hobby kit  
It talks, it says, "You, oh, you are so cool."  
"Scissor shaped across the bed, you are red, violent red."  
You hollow out my hungry eyes  
You hollow out my hungry eyes_

"You know Zanketsu, I'm actually going to miss our fights." Muttered Dark Ichigo with a lazy smile. Their legs now joined together in an overcast grey colour, their separate bodies hanging off at the hip.

"I'm not surprised, you never did have enough honor to understand peace." came the tenor voice of Zangetsu.

_And we lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close_

"Damn it man, this ISNT FUCKING RIGHT!" yelled Dark Ichigo, his chest puffing out indignantly. "We were meant to fight everyday! I'M NOT THE KINGS BITCH". Dark Ichigo put the hand that hadn't been absorbed at his eyes, trying desperately to wipe the tears away. He was a HOLLOW for the name of Vasto Primero.

_I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
Well I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way_

"Cheer up you child, we shall still serve our purpose. We are people that are at the disposal of a Shinigami, nothing more. I am to help him in battle, you are to help him control his impulses" muttered Zangetsu, himself annoyed at the current predicament.(Personally I think it's the other way around. Hichigo's power is suggested to be greater then Zangetsu's, while Zangetsu is a calm voice of reason and experience to Ichigo)

_I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way (worst way_)

"But why? This isn't right, we were meant to fight like this forever, and here I am, some bust of a hollow hanging from the side of your shoulder like some kind of freak" cried the Hollow

"All things must come to an end; this is just one of those things."

_I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
I'll make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me (ever get too far)  
You won't ever get too far.._.

"How can you be so melancholic!? You're as upset as I am! What are you?! A fucking emo kid who'll go crying into his razorblade when you don't get your own way! Fuck that shit, now cheer the fuck up and enjoy this" yelled Dark Ichigo as he leaned his head back and let it fly into Zangetsu's ear. "I win" were his last words, before he was completely absorbed. No longer was he a separate entity; now he was joint with Zangetsu.

_I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
Well I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way (worst way)_

Now was the time that Zangetsu could show his final feelings. He sobbed. He had lost the best sparring partner he ever had. If one had been around to see him, they would have seen his eyes. For a split second, they were not his usual hazel; they were yellow with black sclera. His eyes. That was when the rain started.

_I'm gonna make damn sure  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
I just wanna break you down so badly (damn sure)  
In the worst way (worst way)_

It was only a few days after that happened that Ichigo first encountered Kenpachi Zaraki. That was the day that Zangetsu showed himself again in battle. He knew the pain that was caused by loss, and he intended to make it stop. He had Ichigo fight against his alta-ego. And he was surprised. Ichigo won. And with that, he found a new sparring partner and wielder. It may have been the original but it would never be able to replace the copy. The best thing he could do would be to train this man to become the best he could. And that was how their sparring truly and ultimately ended; being thrown away for someone exactly like you.

And that broke Dark Ichigo down in the worst way.

* * *

All done, kinda angsty and Shonen-Ai I guess but not intended that way originally. Just kinda turned out that way.

Kushin eX, Because I Can


End file.
